


Invisible to the Naked Eye

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge - Prompt- Scars





	Invisible to the Naked Eye

Olivia Benson is a warrior. A crusader for justice for victims of abuse. She is their savior and their safe place after the worst moment of their lives.

At least, that is the what the casual viewer sees when they look at her.

That is not all that Alex Cabot sees.

Alex Cabot sees the confused child who doesn’t understand why her mother looks at her strangely, why sometimes she can’t even look at her at all. The rebellious teen who just wants to be loved, to belong. She sees the fractured heart of a woman living in fear that she will turn into the monsters she fights every day. They are like invisible but indelible scars on the heart and soul of the woman she has fallen in love with.

It is a struggle every day not to take Olivia into her arms to try and soothe away the harm that has befallen her throughout her life. She knows that if Olivia would just give her a chance, that she could become Liv’s safe place, a place where she can just be, without shields and armor. 

Alex knows that she has slowly gained Olivia’s trust and respect. She has tried to show Liv, that she has Alex’s in return, but she can see the doubt in her eyes. When she asked Olivia to attend a function with her several emotions crossed over her face before settling on something akin to sad resolution.

“I can’t Alex.

"Why not, are you on call? I can ask one of the others to switch with you.”

“No, don’t.”

Alex has an idea what the problem is, but wants Olivia to put it into words.

“Talk to me Liv, it’s just a silly gallery opening, you like art, even if you don’t like the guys knowing that.”

“It’s not..Alex..I just…”

“Just tell me, Liv.”

“I won’t belong there, that is not my world, those people will look at us together and wonder why on earth you’re with me, and they would be right to wonder. I do too.”

“That is enough. Do you really think that there are people out there who are better than you? You are the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met, you put yourself in the firing line every day, you confront monsters and demons every day that are part of your own personal hell and you do it willingly, do you really think some pretentious, spoiled rich princesses can compare to you?

"Alex…”

“No, Liv, it’s time you stopped judging yourself by things that were out of your control, you are so much more than the product of your conception, you are so brave, you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I would be honored to attend anything with you. I wish you could see your self the way I do.”

Olivia is mesmerized by the passion and conviction in Alex’s eyes when she speaks about her, she always knew that Alex was a powerful orator, but she hadn’t realized that she could almost convince her of her own worth. She is so overwhelmed with emotion that all she can do is nod her assent.

“Okay then, I will pick you up at 7pm, oh and Liv, I lied, it’s not just a silly gallery opening, it’s the most important first date of my life. See you at 7.”

With that, Alex Cabot walks down the steps of the courthouse leaving Olivia motionless behind her, tonight she would start her campaign to fade the scars on Olivia’s heart, and if she was lucky, it would be the first of many such nights.


End file.
